Protection in Disguise
by TheLittleImp
Summary: Robin was kidnapped, but Dick Grayson is up for ransom. This begs the question: what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story a few years ago and I'm not as proud of it as some of my others, but I hope you all still like it.

Protection in Disguise

Jason rolled down his window as the school gates opened and the kids started coming out.

"Jason, what are we doing here?" Roy Harper asked from the passenger seat.

"We're looking for this kid," Jason said handing Roy a picture of a kid with black hair and blue eyes.

"Who is he? He looks European."

"His name is Dick Grayson, and yes, he is Romanian to be exact."

"Jason! What are you doing to do? Kill him?"  
"I'm going to make Bruce's life a living nightmare." Jason said coldly.

Nananana

"Alright, Jason, I'll help and I'm sure Jade will help, too," Roy sighed.

"No, I don't want this to go any farther than you and me and just to give Bruce a few more gray hairs, we'll take him when he's Robin."

Nananana

Bruce and I left earlier than usual that night. It's odd how after something bad happens the events leading up to that bad thing seem so clear.

As we jumped from the roof to roof, Batman picked up on a silent alarm two blocks from where we were. When we got to the jewel store, we found that we couldn't see anything through the windows, so we went up on the roof and found (what I thought was luck at the time, but saw later it had been planned) a skylight.

Batman went in first and just as I was about to jump in after him, a wet rag was pressed hard over my mouth and nose. It was like walking into a fog, with each breath I took it got darker and darker until it was black. I felt myself collapse.

Nananana

The first thing I became aware of was my pounding head. I think waking up from being drugged is the worst way to wake up and being hit over the head is just as bad, but as least with that you don't have to wonder if what you were given has side effects.

The next thing I realized was my mask was gone along with my utility belt and all my tools. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't. I moved my fingers and felt zip-ties.

I looked around and found that I was in a small, shabby apartment room with no windows and only one door. All I could think was they (whoever "they" were) know who I am.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with black hair walked in. I pushed myself into a corner of the bed, trying to get as far away as possible.

He came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Jason Todd, my big brother."

He seemed a bit surprised, and then he got up suddenly and pulled out a knife. I jerked back in an attempt to get away. He dragged my shoulders and pulled me down, so my shoulders were almost touching the bed and cut the zip-ties. He then walked out and came back with a t-shirt and jeans.

"Put this on," he said shortly and turned to leave. He stopped and looked back at me. "Dick, I'm only going to tell you this once. Do not try to get away."

I didn't say anything, I intended to take every change I got to escape. I didn't know why Jason had kidnapped me. Wait a second, kidnapped? Yes, kidnapped by my adopted brother, who was known for his bloody murders.

There were a few seconds of tense silence before Jason left me to my own scared thoughts. I put on the clothes that Jason had brought me, I carefully folded my uniform and put it on the bed. I laid down to try and think. I must have fallen into a light sleep, because I heard the door close and lock. I sat up quickly to find my uniform gone, and I was tied to the bed with zip-ties.

Nanananana

I woke up from a nightmare to find I was in one that I couldn't escape that easily.

I heard someone unlocking the door. I was expecting Jason, so I was surprised to see Roy Harper.

"Morning, kid," he said as he came over and knelt down next to the bed. He cut me loose. "Come on," he said motioning for me to follow him.

The second I was out of my prison I made a run for the front door, but Roy jumped in front of me. I jumped into the air and flipped, my hands landing on Roy's shoulders. I was over him and at the door in a flash, but before I could open it, it was opened from the other side by Jason. He was beyond mad; he walked into the room slowly and shut the door. He then turned to me, grabbing me by my hair and dragging me to the closest wall. Jason smashed me so hard into it that I nearly cried out, but I kept my mouth shut.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed, getting up in my face. Instead of answering I spat in his face. I knew I was asking for a beating, but I didn't like having him up in my face like that.

He wiped the spit off and instead of beating me to a bloody pulp, he dragged me into the only other room in the run-down apartment. I started struggling and kicking, but it didn't do any good. Jason threw me roughly on the floor, and then walked over to a bedside table, picking up zip-ties, a piece of cloth, a camera, and a handgun. He walked back to where I was. He pinned me without much of a struggle and tied my hands behind me. I was really starting to hate that. Jason then took the piece of cloth and forcing my mouth open, he tied it around me face. I tried to spit the gag out, but he slapped me hard enough to make tears come to my eyes. He picked up the camera and putting the gun to my head, he took a picture. He turned and walked to a desk that was in the corner, leaving me shaking on the floor.

A few minutes later Jason came back over and shoving the picture in my face said "Every time you disobey me, Bruce gets one of these."

I looked at the picture in it my eyes were wild with fear and at the bottom of the picture, the words "proof of life" were written.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Wayne …. Mr. Wayne?" Bruce shook his head trying to focus on what the F.B.I agent was saying, "Mr. Wayne do you have any enemies?"

"Lex Luthor, Mathew Gray, Oswald Copplepot, Tony Zucco, the former police chief O'Hara, I could go on all day." Bruce looked down at the picture he had gotten of Dick.

"Can you tell me what happened before Dick was taken?" Agent Morgan asked.

"I got home about four, we had super at six, after that Dick went outside to play, I was in my office finishing some things and Alfred had a headache, so he was laying down for a while. I worked until nine, I went to tell Dick good night, and when I couldn't find him I got Alfred up and we looked all over the house and grounds until about ten-thirty.

"Have you met anyone recently who might want to take Dick or that gave you bad feeling?"

"No, not that I can think of," Bruce answered slowly. "But I can think of over 30 criminals who gave me a bad feeling as Dick and I put them in Arkham or jail." Bruce thought to himself.

"How long has Mr. Pennyworth worked for you?" Bruce was trying not to get angry at Morgan.

"Alfred is above suspicion. He has worked my family for over twenty years."

"Alright, I'll talk to him later. Has Dick ever told you about anyone that scared him?"

"Just Zucco," Bruce answered flatly.

"Did he mention seeing anyone odd hanging around?" Morgan knew it took the right question to trigger the needed information.

Bruce was silent for a minute, before he jumped as if remembering something that was taken lightly at the time "Yesterday, Dick told me that he saw a blue Toyota parked outside of his school, and he thought it was odd because no one at his school drives that kind of car,"

"Did he say anything else about it," Morgan asked hopefully.

"Just that the people inside looked like they were looking for someone."

"Blake, get on that now," Morgan said to the other agent.

Nananana

"Dick, are you okay?" It was Roy, and he untied the gag quickly. My mouth was so dry I couldn't even talk. I think I had lain there on the floor for about two hours. "Here, kid," Roy said holding a glass of water to my lips. I turned my head away. "Come on, Dick, you have to drink this or you'll get dehydrated." I was sure he had put something in it "Oh, I get it, you bat kids don't trust anyone," he said taking a drink himself. Then he put the cup to my mouth, and I drank it without hesitation.

"Well, it's hard to trust someone who had a hand in kidnapping me," I rasped out.

He just shrugged and pulling me to my feet said, "Come on," He didn't let go of me this time.

"Is Jason here?" I asked afraid the answer would be yes.

"No," He glanced down at me "Don't worry, kid, he's not mad anymore."

"I've been kidnapped by my brother, drugged, woke up with my hands tied, then he put a gun to my head and you think I'm worried about whether or not he's mad at me?" While I said all this Roy had cut the zip-ties and hand cuffing my hand to the leg of the couch, he walked over to the small kitchen, got an ice pack and walking back to the couch, he put the ice pack on my jaw where Jason had hit me.

"You should," Roy said as he turned on the TV and sat down.

"Why?"

"Because the better the mood he's in, the less bruises you'll get,"

"Great," I muttered sarcastically.

Nananana

Jason got back a few minutes later. "Did he try to get away again?" I was surprised at his tone. It was like someone who was worried about a child walking into unknown danger.

"No, he was good," Good? Good?! They were acting like I was there legally.

Jason went to the kitchen to get something to eat and Roy got a call so I was alone.

"We are outside the police station waiting for the press conference to start," a reporter was saying, "Now, what we know about the case is that Richard Grayson went missing sometime last night. Our sources tell us that Mr. Wayne received a picture proving that his young ward has been kidnapped-oh, the press conference has started."

The screen switched to a different angle of the police station. I wasn't surprised to see the Commissioner.

"As you already know Richard Grayson was taken from his home sometime last night. We know he was alive twenty minutes ago, and we have no reason to think otherwise. It is also known that Mr. Wayne got a picture of Richard this morning. As of yet no ransom demand has been made," The Commissioner cleared his throat. I knew he was upset. He had always been kind to me and I was friends with Barbra, so he saw me pretty often. "Do you have any questions? Yes, you."

"Do you have any suspects?" one reporter shouted.

"Not at this time." I knew that even if they did have any suspects, they wouldn't say it to keep the kidnapper from getting jumpy.

"What would you say are the chances of getting him back alive?"

I saw the Commissioner wince. "We will do everything we can to make sure Dick comes home safely. If anyone has tips please call us at 1-800-tip-line. Thank you all."

The TV screen went black suddenly. I looked up to see Jason standing behind the couch.

"Don't watch that," he snapped.

"Why not?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because I said and watch your tone," Jason said almost shouting.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I shouted back, "And why am I even here?"

"Because you have to be." We were having an all-out shouting war now.

"What kind of answer is that? I'm just curious if there's going to be a news report about where they found my body this month or not. Is that too much to ask?"

A blank look came over Jason's face and then I realized that I had spoken in Romanian, so I repeated what I had said in English. An odd look came into his face. It was pain, anger and guilt all at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something, when there was a loud worried knock at the door.

Jason made a jump for me and pushed me behind the couch, so I couldn't be seen from the door. When he did that it bent my wrist at an odd angle. "Don't move a muscle," he hissed in my ear. As he walked to the door I saw that he held a knife behind his back.

"Hello," Jason said in a friendly voice as he opened the door half way.

"Hello, I'm very sorry, but I thought heard shouting," a lady's voice said anxiously.

"Oh-no, everything is fine. Thank you for checking," Jason said and started to close the door, but before he could get it all the way shut, the lady stuck her foot in.

"You're welcome, but if I hear any more of that, I'll have to tell the landlord," and with that she left along with my hope of being found.

"What was that about?" Roy asked coming back into the room.

"We have to leave, now," Jason said shortly.

"What? Why?"

"We're not taking any chances, I don't know how much she heard."

"Okay, so what are we going to do? Because we can't just walk out of here with that kid."

Jason went to his room. He came back carrying a jacket and a baseball hat. When he un-cuffed me from the couch my wrist made an audible snap. I'm pretty sure it was sprained.

"I don't suppose you would believe me if I said that was an accident," Jason said, examining my wrist and deciding that it wasn't too bad. He made me put on the jacket and the hat. I gave him the best bat glare I could at the moment. The jacket was long enough to cover the marks on my wrists left by the cuffs. The hat was big enough so that if I kept my head down (which I knew I would be expected to do) my face was hard to see.

"Get your stuff," Jason said shortly to Roy. We were ready to leave in ten minutes.

"Where are we going?" I asked afraid that Jason planned to leave Gotham.

"Shut up and keep your head down or Bruce will get another picture only this time it will be of your dead corpse." That was a pretty good incentive to keep my mouth shut.

We walked out of the apartment, and Jason waved down a cab. For the first time I got a look at where I was. I wasn't surprised to see that we were in one of the many bad parts of town.

The trip to wherever we were going was silent until I decided to open my big mouth, "I'm being kidnapped."

The cab driver looked at me for a moment then looked at Jason, who looked about ready to shoot the first person, who gave him any trouble. "Sorry, kid. Not my problem," the man said shortly. Great, the one person, who knows where I'm at doesn't care. That's Gotham for you. I don't know why I expected him to help.

Jason looked about ready to strangle me. I sank down into my seat. I was not looking forward to my punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

We had stopped at one of the nicest apartments in Gotham.

"Todd? Why Todd it's been a mouth since I last saw you. Where have you been?" The clerk said smiling at Jason. She was in her mid-twenties, tall, with long blond hair.

"Hi, Cassie, I've been traveling," Jason answered.

"Who are your friends?" Cassie asked. I was tempted to try again, but I didn't, I was in big trouble as it was.

"This is my friend, Roy, he's been a brother to me since I was little, and this is my youngest cousin, Grayson,"

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you," She said shaking Roy's hand, then reached for mine. I shook her hand, but didn't look up.

"He's shy," Jason explained.

I wanted to jump him at that point, but what good would that do? Roy would stop me and then the tables would turn.

"I used to be shy too, but I grew out of that," She said kindly.

We got in the elevator and Jason pressed the button for the seventh floor, so going out a window was not an option, unless I could climb out and get help from the sixth floor.

I was trying to think of a plan that wouldn't make people think twice about my secret I.D, so I didn't notice that the elevator had stopped. Jason gave me a ruff shove to get me moving.

The room we stopped at was 4B, I near laughed out loud. In all the old crime moves the bad guy lives in room 2B or 4B. It's a known fact.

Anyway, Jason opened and we walked in. I only got a glimpse of clean, white walls and black furnisher and floors, before Jason grabbed me and spun me around, so I was facing him.

"I can't believe you!" he shouted shacking me until I felt like a bobble-head whose spring is about to snap.

"Ssshh," Roy hissed shutting the door "someone will hear you."

"No, they won't, the walls are sound proof," Jason answered letting me drop to the floor. My head was spinning so bad, I couldn't stand. "Why do you think we brought him here?" he continued going over to the door and locking it. He came back over to where he had left me and lifting me to my feet, he half dragged me into the gourmet kitchen.

When we got in there, he pushed me down into a chair next to a breakfast table. I just realized that I hadn't eaten in about twenty hours, twenty-one to be exact. That's how long gone, Jason took me at about nine' o clock, and it was almost eight o' clock now. It felt like a week not a day, It's surprising how fast someone's life can turn upside down.

"Because you tried to get away again, you will be taking sleeping pills tonight," Jason said interrupting my thoughts. He was standing by the stove, cooking what I thought was stir fry.

I winced unintentionally, to be honest sleeping pill scare me, the thought of going to sleep and never waking up again is horrible, and people get on them and can't get off. "What if I won't take them?" I was testing the ice and from the look on Jason's face, it was very thin.

"Well, the way I see it you don't have a choice. I can't have you climbing out a window in the middle of the night."

Nananana

We ate supper in silences. I could see that Roy and Jason wanted to talk, but wouldn't with me around. They probably wanted to pick a place to dump my body, when this was over.

Not five minutes after we finished Jason got up and went to the kitchen, he came back a minute later with a cup of water and two sleeping pills and set them down in front of me. I quickly swallowed both of them and drank the water. At that moment I hated Jason more than anything in the world and I knew my eyes said every word very clearly.

"They'll start working in five to ten minutes," Jason said walking over to the TV and turning it on he sat down, "So you might want to find a place to sit where you won't fall down."

I went over to a black recliner and got into it. Bruce had a recliner like that one at home, only it felt safe and warm, not like this one that felt unfamiliar and cold. I tried to fight the drugs off for a good fifteen minutes, I could see that Jason was getting mad, because I hadn't passed out. I knew there wasn't much point in fighting it off any longer, so I let myself go into the blackness that was surrounding me.

Nananana

"The ransom demand for Richard Grayson is twelve million dollars in unmarked twenties and fifth's," Every word the reporter said made my head pound. Waking up to the sound of my ransom demand was an odd exasperates, almost as if someone was commanding me to my fate add the headache and nausea from the pills and I felt crap.

I tried to sit up, but Jason or Roy had taken the time to handcuff me to the leg of the recliner. Roy was asleep on the couch and I could hear Jason in the other room. I glanced at the clock and almost fell out of the recliner. I had been asleep for seventeen hours! I counted again I took the pills at roughly eight-thrifty and now, it was almost eleven in the morning. I was a little horrified, not knowing what was going on for that long for mount of time….well think about it and you'll see what I mean.

"Late last night a picture was sent into our channel seven news room. Here is a copy of that picture," A picture of me asleep in the recliner, handcuffed to the leg popped up. In it I could clearly see the bruise from where Jason had hit me yesterday. "The ransom demand was written on the back of this picture.

"Mr. Wayne, I want twelve million dollars in unmarked 20's and 50's. I will contacted you again with your instructions.

Mr. J

P.S you should have taught Dick to not talk back it would have saved him some trouble,"

"Police have not named any suspects and the F.B.I is now in-," The screen went black I wasn't surprised to see Jason standing behind the couch, tapping his fingers on it.

"What did I tell you?" He asked angrily.

"What was I supposed to do, it's not like I can turn it off," I answered, pulling on the cuff a few times to make a point.

"Fine, but I better not caught you watching that again," Jason said and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast or lunch, I really didn't know at that point.

Roy woke up a little while after Jason caught me watching the news.

"Could you un-cuff me?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll get the keys," Roy answered drowsily. By the time he got back I had an escape plane ready. The second I felt the cuff unlock, I punched Roy right in the jaw, and he was out cold. I got up and went to the door that opened out on to a small patio. As I opened it I heard the door that led to Jason's room open. Without thinking I ran out and was about to call for help, when I felt Jason's hand on my mouth, dragging me back into the apartment. His hand was over my mouth and noise, and it was making breathing almost impossible.

"What are you doing you little brat?" He shouted at me. He was shacking me again and, he still had his hand over my mouth and noise. I was sure that I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, when he dropped me, a second after I hit the floor, he kicked me in the ribs.

I was too scared to move, it's odd I've gone up against the Joker, Scarecrow and others like them, and I never would have just let them beat me up. I would have fought and I would have won. So why didn't I fight back, now?

I heard Jason padlocking the back door and closing the blinds. I coughed into my hand and was blood in my hand when I stopped coughing. I heard Jason again only this time he was coming over to where I was at. I wanted to get up and run away, but where could I run to all the doors were locked and if I went out a window the only place that led was down.

To my surprise, Jason picked me up and carried me over to the cough, when he set me down, he saw the blood in my hand.

"Did you cough that up?"

I nodded.

"Tell me if it happens again," Jason said feeling my ribs.

"Why? So you came beat me up more?"

"No, so I can make sure you're okay,"

"I'll be OKAY, when you let me go,"

"I'll let you go, when you're safe," Jason was staring to shout again, "And when I have Bruce scared to death."

"You really are sick, aren't you?" The first part of what Jason had said hit me suddenly, "Wait, a second "safe"? I was safe until you decided to ruin everything,"

"No, you weren't," Jason sighed heavily "Joker was planning to kill you sometime this week, so you have to stay out of sight utile he gets bored with the idea."

I was surprised to say the least, "Was it necessary to kidnap me."

"If it was just about Joker then the answer would be no, but it's more than that, it's money and mind games."

"Well, I hope it's enough money that it's worth life in prison if you're caught," I said sarcastically.

"You were watching the news, you heard them say twelve million. I'd say that's worth the risk," Jason said getting up and going over to Roy, who was still out on the floor "Roy, wake up," He said loudly shacking the ex-hero.

"Jason, the kid, I think he got out."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. After my third failed escape attempted I got back in the recliner and Roy was told to keep an eye on me.

Roy jumped the second he heard the knock and spun the recliner around, so I was facing a wall.  
"Hi, Cassie," I heard Jason say in his friendly voice, that seemed to make everyone think he wouldn't hurt a fly, "What can I do for you?"

"Skip the chick-it-chat, Todd, I know you're the kidnapper in the Grayson case," The nice desk clerk was a thing of the past.

"Get in here," Jason snapped. I heard the door close, "Now what makes you think I'm the kidnapper?"

"I'm not stupid, Todd, that kid you brought in with you was scared, his hands were shacking, and that picture they showed on the news that was your recliner."

"Okay, so let's pretended for a second that I am the kidnapper. Then what?"

"Well, I would want a share in the ransom money," Her voice was thick with greed.

"In exchange for?"

"My silences and whatever help you would need as long as I couldn't be implicated."

"And what if you got caught?"

"I wouldn't name you or Roy."

"Even if they offer you a pled deal?"

"I wouldn't say a word."

"How much of the ransom would you expected?'

"Well, you and Roy did the work, so I'd say two million. That leave ten million for you two."

"Roy, how does five million sound to you?"

"Fine by me," Roy answered flatly.

"Last question," Jason said. I didn't like his tone, it was cold and cruel, "How do I know that you didn't already go to the police?"

"If I wanted to end up in prison myself, I would have. My real name is Nellie Dagger" Nellie Dagger was a bank robber from Oklahoma or Taxes, who was never caught.

"Bank robbing and kidnapping are two different things. It's a whole new set of stacks"

"I'm up for it. It's been two years since I had that rush."

"Alright, Nellie, welcome a bored," Jason said smirking.

Much to my surprise, Roy spun the chair back around suddenly, "Nellie meet, Dick, Dick meet, Nellie, your new babysitter."

I was really starting to hate all of them.

Nananana

I was still in the recliner, pretending to be asleep. I figured they would talk more if they thought, I was asleep listening.

"So, are you planning to give him back?" Nellie asked.

"Planning on it," Jason answered shortly.

"What if tell the police who we are?"

"If he does I'll kill Wayne."

"Has he tried to get away?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah, three times."

"Knowing you, I'm surprised he's not more beaten up."

"Believe me," Roy cut in "He just stopped coughing blood a little while ago."

"How bad is he hurt overall," Nellie seemed to get squeaker the long she talked.

"Bruised ribs and jaw and a sprained wrist," Jason answered with a shrug.

"So, what's the plan?" I swear she swallowed mouse.

"We sit tight until tomorrow, soon we'll tell Wayne when and where to leave the money, and if you're good Dick, I'll get a phone and you can talk to Bruce," I jumped when Jason first started talking to me, "I'm sure Bruce would like more proof that you're alive than just picture. You are after all his biggest publicity stunt ever."

If looks could kill, I think the look I gave Jason would have been a flat out murder. I had thought when Bruce first took me in, that that's all I was to him a publicity move and the thought hunted me.

"I think you struck a nerve," Nellie commented.

"I've had enough of your dirty look for one day," Jason said getting up from the table, he went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two sleeping pills and a glass of water(big surprises)

"I'm not taking those," I said turning my head away from him.

"Remember yesterday, I said, you don't have a choice," He grabbed my hair and jerking my head back, he pushed the pills into my mouth and covered my mouth, so I couldn't spit them out and my noise. I had to swallow or pass out, so I swallowed.

Nananana

I woke up the next morning with another headache. This was day 4...no wait day 3 and I was hand cuffed to the recliner again.

"Morning, Dick," Nellie said coming out of the kitchen "do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," I said politely. I really didn't care, but I didn't want to make her mad and I has no idea what would do that, "where's Roy and Jason?" I asked as she came over to un-cuff me.

"Roy went to see his girlfriend and Jason went to get a pre-paid phone, so you can talk to Bruce, oh yeah, Jason said to tell you that if you try to get out, he will brake every bone in your body."

"Very original," I said sarcastically. Nellie didn't take the cuff off instead she cuffed me to the table.

"I hope you like bacon and eggs," She said carefully.

I was starting to think she was crazy, "Yes, thank you," I mean who is that happy well involved in a kidnapping.

Nellie turned on the TV, "In other news last night, Batman captured the Joker, who is now in the hospital," A reporter was saying.

"That's why Jason sighted the note Mr. J, so everyone would think it was Joker who kidnapped you. You know, buy us more time," I was trying to figure out who was the most insane, Jason for kidnapping me in the first place, or Nellie for wonting in on it, and then there was Roy for agreeing to help. Take your pick.

Nellie and I eat in silences, it turned out she was a really good cook.

"Thank you," I said after we finished.

"You're welcome," She said happily.

A few minutes later I heard the front door being unlocked and Jason walked in, with a prepaid phone and a lap-top.

"Did he try to go a window?" Jason asked as he sat down at the table and started working on the lap-top.

"Of cores not. Has he tried that before?"

"No."

"Good, because I was starting to wonder what kind of crazy kid you left me with. By the way what are you doing?"

"I'm rerouting the signal thought seven signals," Jason answered shortly. He worked in silence for a while "You have just a few minutes before the F.B.I trace the call Okay?"

I nodded.

"Don't even think about telling them where you're at or who we are or I'll make sure Bruce never finds you. Got it?"

I nodded, again. I would agree to anything, so I could talk to Bruce.

Jason dialed Bruce's number and he turned on a voice modifier. It only rang once "You have one minute. I will be listening," He put the phone on speaker and turned the modifier off.

"Bruce?"

"Dick! Are you alright?" Bruce sounded as if he hadn't slept in a week.

"I'm fine." I was a little scared to talk to him with Jason standing right there, ready to deck me if I said one word he didn't like.

"Where are you?" I could the desperation his voice.

Jason gave me the death look, "I can't tell you anything about that. Can we talk about when I come home?"

"Okay, when you get home, how about you and I go to a Knights game, they're playing the Denver Broncos next week?"

"That sounds like fun," Jason gestured for me to say good-bye, "Bruce, I have to go now, tell Alfred and Barbra I said hi."

"I will. I love you Richard."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon," Jason ended the call and I hated he more than ever. We sat in silences of a few minutes before I got up the nerve to ask Jason a question. "When are you going to let me go home?"

"If everything goes as planned, tonight or tomorrow,"

I was a little surprised I was wasn't expecting a state answer. The ifs part of what he had said made me a nerves. "And what are those ifs?"

"If we get the money, if we don't get caught and if you keep your mouth shut."

Roy came back a while later "When are we going?" He asked.

"Now," Jason answered shortly.

BATMAN!

"Wake up," Jason was shacking me. I half opened my eyes and saw that it was dark out.

"What's wrong?" I asked drowsily

"We only got half of the money," I could hear the anger in his voice, "Come on," he ordered pulling me to my feet.

We walked out of the apartment, ether Roy or Nellie said a word as we got into a blue Toyota that I had seen outside of my school the day before Jason kidnapped me.

I was freaking out, I hadn't thought about what would happen if Jason didn't get all of the money.

We drove until we were just outside of Gotham and stopped at a construction site, now I was terrified. If you put a body in wet cement, it could take years to find it.

Jason got out, than opening the back door, he pulled me out. I stared hitting and kicking him, "I'm not in the mode," He said slapping me across the face. We walked deeper into the site, when we came to some. Jason pushed me down, so I was sitting on the ground and then, he hand-cuffed me to the pipes, "If you say one word about who we are I will kill Bruce and then you'll be all alone again," After he said that he left.

Jason left me there around midnight and I dosed until dawn.

"So, how's your wife like the new house?" A rough male voice asked.

"She loves it," A similar voice answered.

I looked up to see two constructions workers walking towards me. I was just about to say something, when I thought of Nellie or Cassie (take you pick) and how nice she been and when she found out about the money how quickly she had thrown with Jason and Roy.

"Have you two been fallowing that Grayson kidnapping?" The one who had spoken first asked.

"Yeah, Holly can't pull herself away from the ne-," The man stopped short.

"John?…John what's wrong?"

"Dan, go call the police…now," John answered in a haltering voice.

"What?" Then Dan saw me.

I have to admit, I was a pretty pathetic sight, cover in bruises, shacking head to toe from the cold and hand cuffed to a pipe.

John walked closer to me and knelt down, so he was at eye level with me, "Hi, my name is John. Are you Richard Grayson?"

I nodded.

"Are you hurt?" He asked taking off his coat and wrapping it around me.

"No," I answered barely above a whisper.

"Dan, I said to go call the police," Dan left without a word "Everything is alright now, the cops will be here soon and you'll be home in no time," He stopped for a second and wetted his lips, "Richard, is the person who took you still here?"

"No, they've been gone for hours."

We sat in silences until, we heard the sound of sirens. Seconds later police were everywhere. Someone un-cuffed me and I was put in a patrol car. The Commissioner got in on the other side and started the car.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Will Bruce be there?" I asked.

"Yep, he's waiting for you along with half of Gotham."

"Is Bruce okay?"

"He will be now. I've never seen Bruce unshaved," He commented.

We pulled up to the hospital. The street was lined with people, reporters, kids from school, I even saw some of Bruce's old girlfriends.

The cops were holding back the back the press, who started shouting questions at me.

We started walking up to the hospital. I looked up and saw Bruce standing in the entrance. He was a mess, his hair was beyond tangled, his cloths were wrinkled and he had four days of unshaven beard.

I made a dash for him, he only got to the bottom of the stairs before I was in his arms.

"I love you," He said squeezing me until my readied sore ribs hurt.

"I love you too, Dad," That was the first time I had called Bruce, Dad.

Bruce turned away from the crowed and carried me into the hospital.

THE END


End file.
